Big Brother 12
|nextseason = }}''Big Brother 12 ''is the twelfth season of the JRZ Big Brother series. This season was well received by the fans with some strong gameplay from the newbies and returnees playing up to their legendary status. The finale is very polarizing as some people believe Vinny should have defeated Walker in what was a clsoe 4-3 vote. Production Potential returnee pairs were contacted but declined including Amelia & Ryan from & as well as Joshua & Liam from . Other individuals were contacted but were unable to compete for other reasons including Edge from & , and Cool, Arnold, Robin, and Samantha all from . Twists/Changes * Returning Players - 6 players returned for another shot at the game. * 'Duos - '''Shortly after entering the house, Julie informed the eight new houseguests that they had to pick a partner to compete in the game alongside. If either person won HOH, both members would be safe from nomination. Conversely, the HOH could only nominate an entire duo. The POV, if used, would remove an entire duo, causing the HOH to have to nominate another duo. The partners were: ** Jett and Walker ** Katie and Wham ** Sam P and Taco ** Spencer and Stukov * '''Dynamic Duos - '''In addition to the eight new houseguests, three duos from past seasons returned to the game and attempt to become the champion of another edition of ''Big Brother. The Dynamic Duos were: ** Andrew and Charlie, friends, from . ** Hannah and Vinny, dating, from and respectively. ** Agent and Maddie, dating, from . * '''Golden Key - '''When a houseguest is evicted, the other member of the pair earns safety until the pair twist is dissolved. Hosts Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 8 new housguests enter the house and then they get joined by 6 returning contestants and the twist of the season was that everyone would be playing pairs. Charlie & Andrew from BB2, Hannah & Vinny from BB4 & BB5 respectively, and Agent & Maddie from BB5 The newbies were split into pairs by form of draft Katie & Wham, Spencer & Stukov, Jett & Walker, and Taco & Sam Right out of the gate the returnees formed a power alliance, as did the newbies. Unfortunately for the newbies, Spencer and Stukov planned to play into what the returnees wanted to sit in a solid position. During the BB Bug competition, Hannah got everyone to hand her the win and she went with an easy set of nominations. She put up Katie and Wham. Wham won POV and took down himself and Katie while throwing Taco under the bus for plotting against the returnees. Sam hadd yet to show up all cycle. The returnees decided to send Taco home believing Sam would just strike out. Taco was evicted 9-2 and Sam earned the first golden key, making him safe until jury. Week 2 Vinny won the next HOH competition and went for an easy plan of nominating Jett and Walker for kind of being inactive and aloof. Meanwhile, Katie and Wham were integrating themselves with the returnees. Those two alongside Vinny and Hannah decided to start plotting the downfall of Charlie and Andrew. Agent and Maddie also made side alliances with those two, but with no specific goal other than protecting themselves. Vinny went on to win the Power of Veto and keep nominations the same. Charlie and Andrew decided that Hannah/Vinny were a threat. For thos eviction, the house decided to take out Jett since Walker was inactive. Week 3 The HOH was a "how high can you count" competition. Katie and Wham took the early lead. Hannah was leaking that around the house though. People were afraid that Hannah and Vinny would be able to score a lot. Andrew and Charlie really wanted the win so they decided to go hard and secure the win by coutning real high. After winning, Hannah got extremely paranoid and was sending chat logs to them which made them realize blindsiding her was maybe not the best idea. Katie and Wham needed to go so that is who was nominated. They chose Spencer and Stukov for POV and Spencer won. Spencer was planning to betray Hannah and Vinny and use veto. Andrew and Charlie made a strong push against it but it was for nothing since veto was used, they just put themselves on the bottom by doing that. Hannah freaked out and volunteered to be sent out of the game but jokes on her she was target from the start. Hannah was evcited unanimously. Week 4 A new HOH comp where the couples had to work as a team was played. During Andrew & Charlie's turn, Charlie disappeared. Andrew started to get some suspicions against Charlie, as well as other things Andrew has heard that Charie had been saying throughout the season. Stukov wins the HOH competition and right out of the gate throws up Agent & Maddie based on their reputation and undying loyalty to one another. Andrew told Stukov he would freeze the noms if he won veto so Stukov chose ANdrew & Charlie to play in veto with them. Sam had yet to show up since night 1. Walker was continuing to fade away into obscurity as well. Vinny had a good conversation with Andrew where he offered him a final 2 deal. Andrew won the POV and he and Charlie fought about how they should use it. Ultimately, Andrew took Agent & Maddie off of the block because he realized that utlimately the newbies will be against him all of the time. Stukov was forced to nominate Katie & Wham which caused a massive housefight with Spencer at the front of it all. Agent jumped into the fight in order to make himself look bad and make Maddie look better by comparison. After all the drama in the house, Wham was chosen to be evicted and promptly was. Week 5 The duo twist ended and all of the golden key holders became players again. The new HOH competition was "How bad do you want it?" where the houseguests had to volunteer to sit out a certain number of competitions, maximum being 13. Sam and Walker both volunteered 13 so it came to the tiebreaker which was "How long would you go without using DMs and alliances?". Walker said 1 day and Sam said the rest of the game which made him HOH. He immediately went offline, 24 hours passed, and nothing still had happened so the hosts made a decision to pull him from the game. So a new HOH competition was set in motion and no one had to sit out any of the competitions they volunteered to do. Katie won the new HOH competition and secured that the newbies would stay safe. Stukov stayed under the radar and went back with the newbies after his plan failed last week. Katie took a big shot and nominated Agent for his lack of a social connection to her and Andrew for getting out Wham. Spencer continued to stay close with Maddie knowing she will be staying and Agent leaving. Charlie is very well integrated with the newbies at this point having multiple alliances with all of them. Katie comp beasts the POV and gets a sweep weak. She keeps the nominations the same and targets Agent. Spencer votes out Andrew in order to show loyalty to Maddie but ultimately Agent is evicted 4-2. Week 6 Andrew won HOH and went for easy nominees in the two strongest newbies, Katie and Stukov. Additionally, he and Stukov have never really seen eye to eye anyway. Andrew went on to also win POV and Vinny tried to convince Andrew to take Katie down in order to protect her. Meanwhile, a drunk Spencer was running around creating final 2 deals with several of the other houseguests. Walker works on keeping up his social connections. He is added to an alliance with every returnee except Maddie. Charlie threw a hinky vote on Katie in order to pin it on a newbie but Spencer also threw a hinky on to Katie. Stukov was still eliminated 4-2 though. Week 7 Vinny won Touchy Subjects HOH, no one took the results seriously though. Vinny had revenge on the mind so he nominated Charlie and Spencer since they were the ones who were directly responsible for Hannah’s eviction. Andrew wanted to win the power of veto so he could try to keep nominations the same and ensure Spencer goes home. Spencer goes on to win the veto though and Andrew needed a new change of plans. He suggests to Vinny that he nominate Maddie since Maddie & Spencer have become incredibly close throughout the game. Vinny did it and made Katie very angry. Katie has no idea that Andrew and Vinny are so tight. Vinny has discussed that his plan is to keep Andrew around, on his side, and then try to cut him at the last possible second. Anyway, Charlie was pretty much set to leave and Andrew did not want to actively campaign for him to stay even though he wanted to. Andrew voted to keep Charlie. Everyone else voted out Charlie. Week 8 Andrew won HOH and nominated Maddie and Spencer knowing Spencer would have the best chance to leave against her. He was targeting Spencer to keep Vinny happy under the guise of “Revenge for Hannah”. Vinny was able to win POV and keep the nominations the same and everyone recognized Spencer was a threat and voted to evict him. Week 9 Maddie won HOH and nominated Andrew and Vinny since she saw them as too strong of a duo. Vinny won POV and Walker was placed as the replacement nominee. Maddie made it clear she wanted Andrew gone but Andrew pled to Vinny to try to at least tie the vote. After some deliberation, Vinny refused to tie the vote and he made it a 2-0 eviction against Andrew. Andrew was displeased with Vinny’s cowardly I actions Week 10 Katie solidified HOH because without she’d be gone. She put up Vinny and Walker and was banking on Veto in order to have Vinny out But Vincent won the POV and became the new sole vote to evict. Vinny struggled emotionally but he knew he wouldn’t beat Maddie so he used his head and voted to evict her, making her 4th again. Week 11 Vinny goes on to win the endurance part 1 competition after an hour and 34 minutes. Walker won in Part 2 against Katie. Walker went on to win Part 3 as well. Walker evicted Katie in 3rd. The jury is extremely displeased with the final 2 of Walker and Vinny since they felt both of them were borderline inactive. Most feel Vinny was wishy washy and a coward and they feel Walker forgot he was even playin anORG until final 3. Ultimately the jury did not want to award Vinny’s cowardly actions and stale memes so they voted Walker to win in a 4-3 vote. Finale Jury Trivia References |}